lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Formula G
The LHKRA Formula G World Championship (also Formula G or FG) is a mock-up version of Formula One, composed of female drivers, mostly Russian, running Japanese cars. The "G" of the name "Formula G" stands for "Gymnastics", as those are 20 of the members of the Gymnastic Group. Unlike Formula 1, there are several differences. * Formula G consists of cars that can be used in public roads, unlike F1 cars. ** All those cars come from Japanese makes (Nissan, Toyota, etc). * There is only one lap in the race track, unlike in F1, thus making the races much shorter. * The racers start separately and have only one chance. * It is scheduled that the Formula G championship will be held in 3 different stages; the first stage is held in Russia, the second stage (which contains the top 15 drivers from stage 1) will be held in Ukraine and will also include 20 races, while stage 3 (and final) will be held in 10 races in famous European cities, which has the top 8 drivers out of 15 of stage 2. The driver that gains the most points overall gains the championship. The champion discontinued, for unknown reasons. But drivers drove in non-Championship races throughout the world, with some changes. History The event started in 2009. It consisted of 6 players (Irina, Anya, Olesya, Nadya, Lika and Alena, with the latter being quit from racing at the end of 2014) and 8 races. Alena won the championship, winning 3 out of 8 races, and having a point difference between her and the runner-up and -at that time, teammate-, Nadya. In 2010, Lika didn't race, because she had to recover from an injury in St. Petersburg, and it is replaced by rookie Inna. Despite Irina's and Anya's power, Alena won the championship yet again. At that time, a driver promotion campaign started, with many drivers starting their career in the following five years. In 2011, Alena seemed to be too weak to compete the overwhelming strength of Anya, who has a "rocket car" and her teammate, Irina. Thus, Anya had her first championship. In 2012, Anya didn't have the strength of 2011, and she fell to the level of Alena, and Nadya showed her potential as a driver, granting her a championship. In 2013, Nadya, Irina and Anya were fighting for the championship till the very end, with Irina being victorious in the night race in Moscow, with Anya second and Nadya third, being not as fast as in 2009. In 2014, with the new method of 3 stages, Alena got disqualified from the first stage, finishing 16th, and Irina literally dominating in all 3 stages, being victorious very easily. Anya came second, with Olesya, a hidden driver from the inaugural year, being 3rd, marking her first 3 victories this year. Formula G 2015 stage 1 race schedule (*) The Saint Petersburg event is held at sunset. (**) The Moscow event is held at night. Formula G 2015 drivers and cars Point System Drivers' standings Points were awarded to the top ten classified finishers using the following structure: Driver Standings Team Standings ----